At War
by ShadedByTheSun
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have been together for a while. Knowing a boy ang girl can't just stay friends forever, they challenge their own feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Bug off creep!

b A/N: /b I only have the first 6 manga, I have only read those and those only. Please don't

begrudge me because I get some facts wrong. I just go from where I left off in the manga, When I

get more I'll write here and correct myself, or if someone wnats to help, that'd be cool too.

Ah,

yeah, I don't have Word (accidently deleted it somehow ;;), if I fuck up or something, I'm sorry,

I type too fast for my own good, I am doing this all on my own cruddy knowledge of the english

language, and only notice big mistakes.

Also, this is I/R, I'll bring in new people I made up, if I'm

feelin' nice I'll draw them and post them, I LOVE Chad, so I'm making him pretty involved, I'm good

at writing the angsty/romance shit, I like doing action as well, and I love cussing, please excuse my

sailor mouth. By the way, I know some people add -san or -chan, but since in the manga or anime,

they directly translate and don't add any of that, I won't. Waste of time.

b Disclaimer: /b I do not own any part of Bleach.

b Chapter 1: Bug off creep! /b (By the way, since I'm an aspiring(?) manga-ka, Iiiiii'm only gonna make these maybe two manga chapters. )

Rukia flung her upper body up and slammed the top of her head on the low shelf in Ichigo's closet, the jarring sound of beeping waking her from her half-sleep. Mumbling under her breath and fumbling around her blankets for the Kikanshinki Celestial Text Messenger Power Cell, throwing a still sleeping Kon against the closet doors, where he yelped and flopped back down on the makeshift bed. Growling, she stopped her search and sat on her haunches and listened to the beeping sound. Cursing, she turned around lifted her pillow up and grabbed the cell phone looking at the warning of the hollow before, hopping out of the closet and shaking Ichigo awake.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed his dark shirt with both hands and straddled his legs, "Ichigo! Hollow!"

Growling, he sat up and glared at her, brown locking with blue, before Kon poked his head out from behind the closet door, "Oh no! Rukia no! Not with him! He doesn't brush his teeth! His body all smelly! Oh Rukiaaaaaaaa!"

Rukia raised her brows in question, while Ichigo looked at her postion on him, blushing furiously,

"Oi, budge off will ya? I had to cram for the exam I gotta take tomorrow."

"Lovely. I don't care. Hollow." Rukia got off of him and sat with her legs tucked under her on his bed, while his long thin legs swung over the side,

"Now?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Now."

She slipped on the purple burning skull glove behind him, while he muttered about sleeping and stubborn ignoring females, and Kon screamed about infediel teenagers, before Ichigo knew it, his soul was behind pushed out of his body from behind,

"That's unfair!"

"Unfair or not, I don't honor the codes of the bushido. Now, Ichigo..." She stood up on his bed, pointed at the window and yelled, "GET OUT THERE AND GET RID OF THE HOLLOW AND THEN

YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Seeing him snarl and jump out the window, Rukia crossed her arms over her plaid pajama claid chest and smiled wistfully, then shook her head, her eyes wide and shocked,

"I have been here for too long. Human emotions, how boring."

She gritted her teeth when Kon, tugged on her hem of her pants,

"Um, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH ICHIGO! PLEASE, I PLEDGED TO BE YOUR UNDERLING AND YOU GO TO HIIIIIM!"

"..."

Rukia took a step back on the bed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, then climbed out the window after Ichigo.

(Little scene of Isshin poking his sleepy head into Ichigo's room and looking at his body passed out on

his bed, "I thought I heard yelling...?")

Walking away from the school, Rukia behind him and Mizuro, Chad, and Keigo flanking him,

"That test was SO hard!"

Keigo tossed his bag over his shoulder and scowled. Mizuro, shrugged and Chad remained silent, Ichigo gritted his teeth,

"It would have been easier for if I had better sleep last night."

Mizuro and Keigo looked at him shocked,

"You didn't sleep? What where you doing? Cramming?"

Mizuro smirked,

"Or was it...?"

He looked back at Rukia, who was staring at a calculator muttering "Stupid people, stupid math, stupid--hey, it beeped...?" and winked, nudging Ichigo in the ribs. He raised a brow, then choked and started coughing. Keigo started patting his back,

"Hey man, you okay? You choke on something?"

Ichigo choughed and cleared his throat one last time before Rukia yelled,

"I broke it! I broke the blasted thing!"

They all turned to look at her in her uniform and holding out the calculator desprately(?), Ichigo smiled and took it out of her hands and pressed a button before passing it back to her,

"No worries, you just pressed the off button."

He smiled at her before patting her head,

"Don't worry about it anyway, it's just a calculator."

He turned around to look at Chad who had a weird look on his face, Mizuro smirking, and Keigo looking very shocked. Ichigo raised a brow,

"What?"

They all shook their heads smiling lightly, and started walking again, Ichigo scowling, and Rukia, still oblivous, messing with the calculator and blushing slightly.

'I've been here too long.'

Stopping in front of Kurosaki clinic, Rukia and Ichigo waved to Chad, and Ichigo turned to the doors. Rukia grabbed his lower arm and stopped him,

"What Rukia?"

She pointed at the colorful sunset and smiled at Ichigo. When he looked at her like this... He gulped and tried hard to stifle the growing blush raising on his cheeks.

'I've never... looked at her... like this...'

She patted his shoulder when she was done looking and walked over to his window. His eyes followed her under she was safely in his room before shaking his head and rubbing the back of his head,

"I am so stupid."


	2. Chapter 2: Like I'm gonna fall for tha

A/N: Good God! People like it! Okay, updating... (I love you reviewers. hands out cookies)

Disclaimer: ... Eh, you know... I don't own Bleach...

Chapter 2: Like I'm gonna fall for--

After skipping most of Ichigo's morning classes to defeat two low level hollows, Ichigo was on the roof eating lunch with his friends, while, Rukia was once again welcomed to sit with the girls of the class. Mizuro took a sip of his juice before commenting on the new upperclassman girl who transferred in from America.

"Yeah! I hear she's really pretty, but buff."

"Buff?"

"Yeah!"

Mizuro put a hand on Chad's shouder,

"Like Chad here, he might be the only one to handle her, eh?"

Chad kept silent and Ichigo raised a brow,

"You realize, that if she's so buff, she's probably not... into guys."

Mizuro blanked for a minute and then grabbed his juice,

"Like I care, I'm not into the muscle-y type."

(Tiny bubble over Ichigo's head, "Muscle-y?"

Chizuru was smiling as she ate her lunch, Orihime looked closely,

"You look really happy today, Chizuru. Did something good happen?"

Chizuru smiled at Orihime, and little shiny sparkles shined around her face,

"You mean someone?" Ooh, Orihime, I love your innocence, but brute muscles make me all the more excited."

The girls raised their eyebrows and stared at Chizuru, while Orihime poked the sparkles around her face, 'How'd she do that?'. Tatsuki grabbed Orihime by the top of her head, and moved her away from Chizuru,

"What ARE you talking about?"

Chizuru smiled,

"This new girl transferred here from America, oh, she's got muscles, she speaks perfect Japanese, and she's going the karate team..."

"WHAT? LIKE AN AMERICAN CAN TOP ME!"

Tatsuki stood up and huffed off, Orihime following her. Rukia stood up and brushed off her skirt calmly before walking into the school, she knew that there were only few young, muscled, American girls who can speak Japanese.

Morana Aiastes, knew they were talking about her, knew they were looking at her, knew that the news of her would be all over the school after lunch, knew the whispers when she walked by,

"Look, that's the American..."

"Wow, she's got so much muscle."

"Ew, she's on steriods."

"That's so unattractive on a girl."

She knew it, she also knew she didn't care, she just came here to find one girl. But...

All the strong psychic auras! She could hardly tell them apart, they all clouded her senses, following the strongest trace of power she made her way up the stairs to the roof. Keeping her eyes down on the stairs and concentrating on the psychic aura she didn't hear the extra footsteps getting louder and closer.

Chad trudged down the stairs, his hands in his pockets, and zoning out on the stairs, until he heard the click of heels on tile and a girl in the school uniform, maybe a head shorter the himself, ran into his chest knocking herself back on to her bottom. She cursed in English, and he stared, she was... pretty... she had soft, wide, sad green eyes, long dark brown hair reaching mid back where she tied it back, and... she had muscles. She groaned and rubbed her head, looking up she smiled sheepishly,

"I'm sorry..."

Her voice was almost like a whisper, Chad held out his hand to help her up, she took his hand and stood up, brushing herself off,

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, I didn't hurt you did I? No, of course not, I'm rambling aren't I? Uhm, I-I'll just be going.."

She put her hand to her forehead and made her way around him muttering under her breath in English. Once she was up a few steps Chad regained his senses,

"Oh, uh, Why are you going up there?"

She turned and smiled,

"Looking for someone."

"Oh."

"Hey... What's your name?"

"... Yatsutora Chad..."

She smiled,

"I'm Aiastes Morara, nice meeting you, Yatsutora."

Then she turned the corner and with a flick of her skirt she was gone. Chad stared up the stairs for a minute before walking back down the stairs, the only people up there were Ichigo and Rukia, and how would she know either of them?

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo,

"All I'm saying is that she's going to be looking for me. I need to be with you until she finds me."

"Why me?"

She sighed crossed her arms,

"Because, many people here have high psychic auras, your's is the strongest, so, she's going to follow the strongest aura, thinking it's me."

"But-"

"ICHIGO!"

"Okay! Okay..."

Ichigo slumped down and leaned his head back on the railing, he shut his eyes to block out the sight of Rukia in her uniform looking out over the school grounds, the wind making her hair fly back... Rukia looked over and saw the look of distain on Ichigo's face, and sat next to him,

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You look, ti--..."

'Ichigo? Tired? Exhausted? Worn out? He doesn't do that...'

"... depressed."

He cracked his eyes open to look at her, then shut them again,

"It's nothing."

She scooted closer to him,

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I won't make you go out and fight hollows for one night."

"Tempting, but no."

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

When he didn't respond, Rukia grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, his eyes opened and looked into her own, brown locking with blue.

"I--.."

Ichigo moved closer and grabbed her hand off his shoulder, then,

"Oh, gosh, um, sorry..."

Ichigo and Rukia turned towards the sound, it was a tall muscular girl with long brown hair, blushing and facing the other direction,

"I'm sooo sorry, I just, uh..."

Rukia and Ichigo blushed, Ichigo dropped her hand and turned away from the two, Rukia, still flustered, stood up and walked to the girl,

"Uh, it's okay."

She turned around and Rukia smiled into those familar green eyes,

"Morana, it's good to see you again."

Morana(Death in Slavic) Aiastes(Mourner in Greek), oh yeah, hidden meanings, bitch.

A/N: Okay, at first, I forgot, but, I remeber now! http/img. go there for a picture (drawn by me) of Morana!


	3. Chapter 3: Pretender!

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was at a funeral...

Disclaimer: blah blah... Idon'townBleach...

Chapter 3: Pretender!

"Morana, it's good to see you again."

Morana smiled and bowed, her hands firmly to the side.

"Miss Kuchiki, it has been far too long."

Rukia bowed back in the same manner and Ichigo scratched his head,

"Ichigo,"

He shook his head and looked into Rukia's eyes,

"Yeah?"

"This is Morana, she is a member of the soul society, she is a Osenko."

He looked at Morana and raised a brow at Rukia,

"... She's an insense stick?"

Morana laughed and Rukia huffed,

"No, you baffoon, she's a--"

Morana held up a hand to silence Rukia,

"Honest mistake, Kuchiki,"

She put her hand down and looked intently at Ichigo,

"Hm, well, I'm guessing Rukia trusts you..."

She glanced at Rukia, she nodded then she turned her attention back to Ichigo,

"I am a Osenko, and you know how all people, when they die, not all turn into ghosts or eventually into hollows. Some are ready to go on with death, this is where I come in. When someone dies, I am there to take them to the soul society, if they do not wish to go, or have unfinished buisness, I leave them here to let the soul reapers deal with."

"Why don't you just take them all? Unfinished buisness and all?"

"Would you be happy that way?"

"Well... no."

"No, you wouldn't."

Rukia cleared her throat,

"You forgot something about you, Morana..."

Morana narrowed her eyes and stared hard at Rukia, who returned her gaze. Morana sighed, and turned back to the doors,

"Class is starting... I'll talk to you this afternoon, Rukia."

She waved slightly smiled at Ichigo and walked calmly out the door. Ichigo looked at Rukia who had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping on the paved ground,

"What?"

"She failed to tell me why she was in a gigai."

"So?"

She glared at at Ichigo, then looked back at the door,

"Which means, she's not here for a good reason."

Walking from the school Ichigo and Rukia stood by the front gates waiting for Morana to come out, Ichigo leaned on the stone wall, while Rukia sat on top of it. Ichigo looked up at her, blushed then looked at the ground again,

"So.."

"So?"

"What didn't Morana tell me?"

Rukia sat there, staring out into the distance before anwsering,

"She takes their grief."

"What?"

Rukia finally looked down at him and sighed,

"The dead souls that she takes to the soul society, she takes their grief at their own death, takes their pain. She's in constant grief."

"And the one's she doesn't take?"

"She can't"

"Can't?"

"She can't take them. She can't help them, their so bound to the earth that she can do nothing but take little of their pain, the one's who have too much pain... well... they become hollows."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead,

"Why don't they make her stronger? Or more Osenko, then their would be no need for Soul Reapers and no hollows, right?"

Rukia stared hard at him,

"You know how hard it is? To take on the pain of the dead? All her brawn helps her slightly, absorbs some emotions, but her mental anguish is still huge."

"So?"

"So, no one wants to be an Osenko."

Ichigo put his hands behind him and looked forward to the setting sun skyline. He sighed and scratched the back of his head,

"So, why were you so insistant(Oh no, I don't know how to spell that!) that I stay with you when she was looking for you? She could have found me and I would have told her where you were."

Rukia's cheeks reddened slightly and she rubbed her upper arm nervously,

"Well... I'm supposed to be the stongest, and if she had known I lost my powers..."

"YOU WHAT?"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at a very angry Morana

"Uh.. oh..."

A/N: huggles reviewers Thanks for all the comments and corrections! I really appreciate(?) them! The more I get, the more desire I have to update!


	4. Chapter 4: Like Hell!

Chapter 4: Like hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...

A/N: Sorry, I've been busy with exams... and I couldn't think very well of what to do next. I'll update more during the summer.

"YOU WHAT!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at a very angry Morana,

"Uh... oh..."

Morana pointed at Rukia's face,

"You! You lied! To me? Oh, great, just, great!"

She turned around and starting waving her hands in the air and talking in english under her breath. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Ichigo and got right in his face,

"You, how did you do this, how did you get stronger, are you a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo raised a brow and put his hands up,

"It was the only way!" Rukia had crossed her arms over her small chest and had a serious look on her face, "His family was being attacked by a hollow, I was too badly wounded. I ment to give him only half, but he took it all."

Morana shifted her weight and looked uneasily at Ichigo. He noticed her discomfort around him and he shrugged and grabbed one of Rukia's hands and walking home,

"I didn't do it purposely(?eep?)." He called back.

Morana widened her eyes, then frowned, and turned around towards her home. She started walking home only after looking back once more at Ichigo leading Rukia home, with a small sparkle of water in her green eyes.

Rukia clenched her teeth and looked at her petite hand trapped in Ichigo's mcuh larger hand. Not that she minded but... people were beginning to look.

"Uh, Ichigo..."

She cringed when his cutting voice growled back, "What?"

Her face was a deep crimison now, and she cleared her throat quietly, "Uh, my hand..."

His eyebrows were furrowed and her looked at their hands. His eyebrows raised and he let go of her hand quickly, the tint of red brushing his cheeks, "Sorry."

They stood uncomfortably in silence on the sidewalk, both blushing, and neither wanting to talk.

"Hey! Ichigo!"

Orhime ran towards them from the direction of the school, and smiled at Rukia, and turned her full attention on Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you going home? You live above that clinic, right? I live down the street from there! How come we never walked home together before?"

Ichigo grimaced slightly, then frowned, the blush still was hinting on his cheeks and he coughed, "I dunno, I guess I try to get out of that place as soon as possible."

Orhime smiled, "Think we could walk home today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at where Rukia was standing, but she had already left. Already yards away from them both, her arms hugging herself.

Ichigo looked at Orhime, and gave her a half shrug, "I guess."

She smiled and started walking Ichigo next to her, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground.

"This is so stupid, to stupid. Like hell I'm jealous, cause I'm not, I'm really not, I just don't like..."

Rukia had been pacing around Ichigo's room for the past 5 minutes, mumering under her breath, Kon watching her from Ichigo's bed. She finally stopped and sat down on the floor. Staring blankly into the wall before slamming her face into the heels on her palms and breathing deeply,

"I... I'm so jealous..."

A/N: Okay, I've been lazy! Sorry! But uh, I'll update more later this week, I have a idea where I want this to go now... Sorry it's so short.

REVIEW DAMMIT!

And I always like corrections, still don't have spell check on the computer!


End file.
